


shake up my heart

by newheros



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Boys, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newheros/pseuds/newheros
Summary: yukhei looked down at himself, wondering how long it would take for the amortentia to wear off, or if he should change into cleaner clothes, but he also wondered if someone could steal his stained sweater. it was his favorite! yukhei was keeping it on.he turned to doyoung. yukhei thought the way his eyelashes looked under the sun was fantastic. he leaned in closer."dodo," he whispered. "what do i smell like for you?"(alternatively, yukhei spilling amortentia on himself was an accident. falling in love with kim doyoung was not.)





	shake up my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hutastan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutastan/gifts).



> me: send me ships and prompts so i can write a 3 sentence fic  
> carol: dolulu hogwarts au  
> me: amazing here comes your 4k oneshot i wrote in less than a day!
> 
> see, i was already thinking to write a dolulu and then this happened. so here i am! and if you're here, i hope you like it.
> 
> this is dedicated to carol because she raised dolulu with her own hands. DOLULU NATION RISE.
> 
> title is from theboyz's "just u". i love you hwall and *looks at smudged writing on hand* quentin moon or whatever
> 
> not beta-ed so sorry for typos. hehe

“Lucas, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

Yukhei munched on his sausage suspiciously, carefully pushing Jeno away with one hand to his chest. The latter seemed unphased by the rejection, but Mark's eyes were about to pop out of its sockets at any given minute and he really didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings. They had a bro code, come on.

“Ooooookay,” Jaemin said from the other side of the table. “Jeno, dear, you're drooling and making someone really sad because of it. Drink your juice.”

“This is so weird, there you go,” Yukhei commented, passing the juice to his fellow Hufflepuff. Jeno smiled at him sweetly like he always does, well, a little bit _too_ sweetly. Jaemin coughed, but it didn't take Jeno's eyes off him, so Renjun leaned over the table and hit him in the back of his head.

"Jeno, what the fuck!"

He snapped out of it instantly, and then awkwardly leaned away from Yukhei, who just sat there watching the scene unfold. “Shit guys," he said. "I just had the biggest _urge_ to kiss Lucas and it was horrible. Did any of you hex me?”

“Horrible?” Yukhei screeched. He dropped his fork on the table and crossed his arms, staring. “You were _ogling_ me two seconds ago. You're a heartbreaker, Lee Jeno.”

Renjun snorted. He patted Mark's back sympathetically. “Sure he is,” the younger commented. Mark looked like he wanted to run away, but luckily Jeno didn't get the message.

Or not so luckily at all. Yukhei nudged Mark's calf with his foot under the table, but it only made the Gryffindor pout more. Jaemin dropped another piece of meat on his plate in hopes to get his spirits up.

“Hello?” he said, finally, munching on his food. Renjun rolled his eyes in disgust, he couldn't quite believe Mark Lee's antics sometimes. “Aren't we going to talk about what just happened?”

“I think,” Donghyuck spoke up, for the first time since lunch started. He leaned in and took a sniff of Yukhei's shoulder, then rubs his nose with the heel of his palm, like he does when he has an allergy. “That there's something going on with Xuxi. He just smells like…”

Yukhei pouted. “Do I smell bad?”

Shaking his head, Donghyuck leaned over again, his eyes becoming a little glossy. “It kind of makes me want to push you against a wall and do things--”

“That's enough, thank you!” Renjun cut him short, scandalized. He hit Mark in the ribs when the latter started laughing. “Xuxi, anything you want to say?”

“Well, I don't know!” he shrugged. “Maybe you guys just started realizing I'm hot stuff?”

All of them collectively shook their heads. By his side, Jeno patted him on the back. “You're not my type.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes. “Well, thank you, Jeno, for being so sincere.”

The younger Hufflepuff smiled. “You're welcome! Can anyone pass me the rice? Mark?”

The way Mark promptly complied had Yukhei laughing all the way to dessert, but a part of him still felt funny and it definitely wasn't because Jeno and Donghyuck were still too close for comfort. Well, it was, because Jeno would be mortified to see himself so keen on PDA under some kind of influence or whatever. As for Donghyuck, he didn't care much because they were always cuddling, but maybe not in the middle of the Dining Hall, right?

It was only when Renjun put another piece of pie on his plate that Yukhei realized what was going on.

Honestly, how could have he been so clueless? He remembers it vividly: Potions class with Mark first thing in the morning, being bored out of his skull because nothing had been blown up yet, convincing a Gryffindor to let him work with Mark even though they weren't from the same house, watching as some idiots tried to sneak out some of their potions before the professor noticed. And then, just like that, Yukhei managed to bump his elbow against their cauldron when Mark got up to gather more ingredients so they could double the dose – professor Kim thought their potion was too weak –, and promptly spilled part of its content on his sweater.

Yukhei groans, eyeing his pie sadly.  "Guys," he announced, mouth full of whipped cream. "I just remembered I fucked up in Potions today."

"You did?" Mark asked. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

Yukhei swallowed his food and smiled sheepishly. "I spilled a little bit of our potion on myself when you went to gather more thorns. I thought it was nothing so I didn't say anything."

"You _spilled_ it on yourself?"

The younger boys at the table shared a look, and Yukhei watched in horror as Mark's expression went from _You're such a dumbass oh my God_ to the calmest he's ever been. Nothing good comes out of it when Mark is calm like that. The Gryffindor spoke:

"This dumbass spilled Amortentia on himself, people."

Renjun hid his face on his hands. "Xuxi, for the love of Morgana, what have you done?"

"So this is why I want to make out with him!" Jeno nodded like he just had a realization. When Jaemin raised his brows at him, he added: "Not that I've been thinking about it. Lucas, man, you're my bro, but it's not going to happen."

Yukhei patted him on the back very gently, in hopes that he wouldn't trigger Jeno's affection again. "I didn't even consider it, bro."

Jeno pouted. "You didn't?"

Mark coughed.

"I didn't," Yukhei replied, certain. "I know someone who did, though,"

"Who?"

Across the table, Jaemin let out a choked sound, trying to muffle his laughter with his hand. Donghyuck sent him the ugliest look ever known to wizards, but soon enough he was chuckling too. The Dining Hall was starting to become empty and Yukhei busied himself with his pie before he could witness Mark becoming as red as the Howler that Jisung received the week before for blowing up a bathroom with Chenle.

"I'm going to class," the Gryffindor got up, gathering his bag from under the table. "See y'all at dinner, bye!"

Just like that, he vanished. Renjun's eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

"You guys are such assholes, I mean it," he said, and Yukhei can't really bring himself to deny it.

By his side, Jeno scraped the last remainings of his pie with a fork. "Not gonna lie," he said. "I'm as lost as a Golden Snitch on a rainy game day."

"Stop with the Quidditch metaphors, they're not funny, and of _course_ you are," Jaemin commented. Before he could add any other snarky remark, he threw a grape in Donghyuck's direction. "Stop ogling Xuxi, you're under the influence too, dude. And, Xuxi, go take a shower or something."

"I don't think it'll wear off like that," he replied, looking down at his sweater. "Professor Kim said our potion was a little weak but enough to trigger a good infatuation. I think I'll just have to deal with it."

Donghyuck detached his cheek from Yukhei's shoulder and patted him on the back, still looking a little off this plane of existence, but definitely not as bad as Jeno had looked earlier. "Make some use of it and get smooches you'd never dream of getting. Like Kun, I bet he wouldn't reject you now."

When he stopped to think about it, Yukhei would never make use of that situation to kiss people. He preferred to do it by himself, charm people by his own means. And, to be really honest, he only had one person in mind at the moment and-- shit, Doyoung would be _pissed_ if he found out Yukhei had spilled Amortentia in himself. He had to find a way to get this thing to wear off otherwise he'll never forgive himself for being a fool in front of Kim Doyoung.

And he definitely didn't want to kiss Kun anymore. It was just a third-year crush, alright? Yukhei's bottom lip jutted out. "He never rejected me. He just said he doesn't kiss Hufflepuffs with a Gryffindor rising, and I respect his decision, alright?"

Jaemin looked at him like it was the dumbest thing he'd heard all day, but both Renjun and Donghyuck nodded accordingly. They finished off their desserts and thought maybe it was time to get going, since most of the students had left the Dining Hall already.

Yukhei had no idea how he was going to survive the rest of the day if people keep looking at him like they're going to eat him up. When Renjun and Jeno walk him to Astronomy, even the Slytherin looked a little off because of him.

"Yeah," Renjun said, closing his nose with the tips of his fingers. "I definitely want to kiss you too and I don't ever want to feel like this again. I don't think it's the smell exactly but you do look, well, cuter. Try not to go to detention for having people fight for you, alright?"

"On it, little Huang," he replied, once again pushing Jeno a little to the side. The youngest of them pouted. "Bro, no kisses today, or any other day, to be honest. We've talked about this already, you're just high on me!"

For good measure, he climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower two steps at a time so that Jeno wouldn't have the chance to run after him.

 

* * *

 

Speaking of the Devil, Yukhei ran into the person he was avoiding the most on his way to Transfiguration, a few hours later.

Well, running into him might be a euphemism. Doyoung _pushed_ him to an empty corridor, holding Yukhei's yellow and black tie firmly on his hand.

Yukhei was terrified but also terribly in love. He tried to open his best shit-eating grin, but he might have looked a little bit like a fool. "Dodo, you're here!"

"Did you steal my old essays again?" Doyoung asks, eyebrows furred. Everybody knew he's all bark and no bite, but Yukhei sometimes let him go around thinking he could be bad cop just to make Doyoung happy. He didn't get the reference, though, because Doyoung was not keen on his muggle TV shows. "You don't need to do that, Yukhei, I can just-- I can… ?"

Doyoung let go of his tie like it burned him, keeping a good distance between them. Yukhei's heart did a _backflip_ – he didn't expect to get a reaction out of Doyoung in less than a minute of talking. Amortentia was unbelievable.

But it's Doyoung we're talking about. The guy was like, the classiest Slytherin that this school has ever seen, always so polite and composed, with his well-fitting clothes and impeccable etiquette. Damn, Yukhei wanted to _ruin_ him. He pushed the feeling aside, though, because if Doyoung was affected by him, he didn't look like it at all. He just brushed off non-existent dust off his robes.

"I can give my old essays to you," he said, softly this time. "Even better, I can _help_ you with yours. I already told you this."

Yukhei smiled, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag so it wouldn't dig into his skin. "I thank you for that, Dodo, but I didn't take your essays. Have you checked with Donghyuck?"

Doyoung shook his head, sighing. He motioned for the direction where they came from. "No, I'll talk to him later. Come on, I'll walk you to class."

 

* * *

 

**do you think jeno has got**

**the hots for you despite the potion?**

 

_what the fuck_

_of course not, what are you on about?_

_mark, it's just a potion, really_

_i think he got more affected by it_

_because i see him all the time_

_he's a hufflepuff too, after all_

 

**you're right**

 

_of course i am!! <3 _

 

**next time spill amortentia on me**

**maybe then i'd have a chance**

**with him :(**

 

_haha your :( looks so weird_

_and NO you don't need that, mark lee_

_trust yourself for once in your life_

 

**this is so disrespectful**

**i'm going to curse you!!!**

 

_awww you're so cute_

_wait a second we need a new piece of parchment_

 

Mark snorted loudly, ripping one from his stash and sliding it from across the table. He picked an apple from the silver plate beside his materials and started eating it while waiting for Yukhei to write his reply.

 

_you should just talk to him_

_i know you're shy but_

_c'mon bro_

_you can do it_

 

**being near him actually makes me**

**want to rip my heart out**

**i learned this spell, i can do it**

 

_that's so hot_

_you should tell him that_

 

**please shut the fuck up**

**also your smell is distracting me**

**i don't wanna ogle you that'd be**

**disgusting**

**can you chill**

 

_i can't control YOUR hormones, mark lee!!!_

_mark_

_mark talk to me_

_please talk to me i am so Bored_

_ugh fine_

_you're so boring. you_

_match with jeno just fine!!_

 

**thanks <3 **

**i gotta got to runes, bye**

**don't kiss jeno**

 

_i don't WANT to_

_i like older men_

_like doyoung_

 

**DISGUSTING**

 

_PERFECT. LIKE HIM._

_also u had a crush on daniel_

_you're so two-faced_

_aaand you're gone. he sighs._

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of his afternoon classes, Yukhei felt miserable.

He still had a couple hours before dinner and Madam Pomfrey said that there was nothing she could do about his little incident. He'd just have to wait until the remainings of the potion worn off, but it was hard to do so when he spent the rest of his day running from other students who suddenly decided he was interesting. He had Quidditch practice to attend! Haseul was not happy to dismiss her Keeper like that, but after Chuu almost fell out of her broom – "But he's just so cute all of a sudden, I got distracted!" "You're a lesbian, Kim Jiwoo!" "Oh, that's right!" –, she just pointed to the entrance of the Quidditch field and told Yukhei to take the day off.

Yukhei hated it when he wasn't playing Quidditch. He decided to make the most of his day off and started writing his essays in the library until it he became tired of all the silence. And he felt tired, with his ego a little bit hurt because he can't believe people only realized he's hot stuff now that he's walking around with Amortentia on his body.

Yukhei then decided to take a walk outside, maybe find out what his friends were up to or just enjoy the warm weather before it started to be too cold, and luckily, he saw Doyoung hanging out alone by the lake. Yukhei made his way to him happily, letting himself fall to the grass beside Doyoung.

I've always been hot stuff," he complained, matter-of-factly. "Haven't I, Dodo?"

Doyoung didn't even look up from his book, comfortably laying on his stomach. He had discarded his robes and wore the button up with the sleeves rolled up all the way to his elbows. And he must have cast a cleaning spell, because he was as clean as ever. Cute. "Whatever makes you sleep at night," he replied.

Yukhei groaned loudly, rolling to the side so he could take a look at whatever Doyoung was reading. As usual, Advanced Spells for Already Advanced Students, or something like it. Yukhei didn't really know because he didn't know how to read Gaelic. Yet. He was thinking of taking classes next year after he dropped a few of his classes.

But, honestly, damned be Slytherins and their search for greatness, why couldn't Doyoung stick to being a normal dude? The fact that he was a genius didn't make it easier for Yukhei to stop himself from falling in love harder. He was a lost cause, sure, but he liked lying a bit to himself.

Yukhei looked down at himself, wondering how long it would take for the Amortentia to wear off, or if he should change into cleaner clothes, but he also wondered if someone could steal his stained sweater. It was his favorite! Yukhei was keeping it on.

He turned to Doyoung. Yukhei thought the way his eyelashes looked under the sun was fantastic. He leaned in closer. 

"Dodo," he whispered. "What do I smell like for you?"

See, Yukhei had never been that good at potions – he could get some right, others were a complete mess but he'd be dropping the class on the following semester anyway –, but he'd learned a thing or two about Amortentia. Well, Mark learned and just told him. Amortentia smells like things you love, and it makes people fall in love with you or just be really infatuated.

Since he spilled it on himself by accident rather than giving it someone, no one had fallen in love with him, but he'd been followed around all day by people who definitely wanted to smooch him. They claimed he smelled nice, sometimes like lavender, sometimes something spicy, and sometimes like wooden floor, but whatever.

When Yukhei asked Mark what he smelled like, – after kindly telling him he'd regret stroking his cheek so fondly like that in the middle of the Dining Hall during their study session, because they're bros for life but that's too bro even for them – the Gryffindor answered "old books, a hint of watermelon and Axe", and he looked mortified because everybody knew who was the muggleborn that brought a stash of Axe deodorant on his trunk every time he came back from Seoul.

Yukhei was afraid Mark was going to actually get sick because of his crush. He just hoped he'd confess to Jeno soon.

Well, besides the Mark Lee Problem, he was overjoyed to see people realizing their crushes by being near him. On his run for survival, he tried to bring together a few couples or just know about everyone's little secrets. Like Chuu casually telling him that he smelled like Sooyoung's shampoo and then asking him for help to write a note asking her to their next Hogsmeade trip.

It was the cutest thing Yukhei had seen all day, and he was friends with Huang Renjun. So, it wouldn't be different with Doyoung. He had to have a soft spot for someone! Yukhei needed to know because it'd be easier to get over him if he discovered that Doyoung loved, for example, Jaehyun's disgusting cologne. He'd be heartbroken, sure, but it'd be easier to forget than to keep wondering if Doyoung would one day like him back.

Turning a page, Doyoung snorted, “What do you mean,” he replied. “You smell just like you always do. Your mom's homemade soap and your stupid peppermints. Now, let me read in peace.”

Yukhei’s chin dropped to the floor alongside his heart. He took a look around to see if it was some kind of a joke, maybe a prank and Chenle would jump from behind a tree filming everything with the video-camera he got from Mark for Christmas – he was a little mesmerized by muggle technology –, but… He didn't. People were minding their own business on that lazy Tuesday afternoon, just like Doyoung was minding his own without realizing what he had just said.

He smiled. Unabashedly, the kind of smile his fellow Hufflepuffs fear because it can only mean trouble. He could picture Johnny’s Sixth Sense For Yukhei's Bullshit picking up. It would be worth it, though, Johnny would be proud of him.

Yukhei leaned forward, holding Doyoung's face in place with one hand, and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek. The older boy let the book fall from his hands and it hit the grass with a thud, face becoming hot and flushed red against Yukhei's lips.

The Hufflepuff leaned back, proud, reveling in the way Doyoung's eyes were shut with force. The latter opened and closed and opened and closed his mouth, speechless, and rubbed a hand against his cheek before looking at him. Yukhei couldn't quite believe he made Doyoung react like that, he was honestly so proud of himself, and waited until the other recomposed himself.

“What was that for, exactly?”

Yukhei rolled on his back, smiling contently at the clear sky above them. “You like me. You like me so much! And I like you too, Dodo, did you know that?"

To be honest, he expected Doyoung to hex him, or maybe just hit him with the book. But he didn't. Through his peripheral vision, Yukhei watched as the Slytherin carefully marked the page he paused his reading and set the book aside. He looked away when Doyoung turned to him, and then suddenly he had the older boy pushing himself on top of him, holding up his weight with a hand by the side of Yukhei's head.

“You're going to be the death of me,” Doyoung told him, and he said it like it was some kind of a threat. Not to himself, of course. To Yukhei. But he didn't mind about it.

Before he could say anything, either a snarky remark or maybe a plea for a real kiss, Doyoung did exactly that. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to his.

They were in the middle of the school's grounds, though, and Doyoung would die before he let himself be caught in this kind of situation, so he just nibbled a little on Yukhei's bottom lip and leaned back. It was amazing, though. 10/10 would do it again.

"You're such a dumbass," Doyoung said, sitting back on his heels.

Yukhei followed, sitting up as well. He had a stupid smile on, and Doyoung looked torn between kissing him again or just hexing him. But that's the usual, so Yukhei wasn't preoccupied.

"And you're so pretty, Dodo," he replied.

Doyoung let himself fall back on the grass, defeated, with a gummy smile breaking free from his scowl. If Yukhei climbed on top of him and they made out despite all of Doyoung's attempts to follow school rules, it was nobody's business but theirs.

 

* * *

 

Like many other things that happened to Wong Yukhei during his school life so far, maybe this kind of fuck up wasn't even that bad.

Sure, he had to break Jeno's heart a few times during the week until he realized Yukhei wasn't the one he should be trying to smooch – he got a note from Mark two days before, he didn't know how it happened but Yukhei was pretty much happy for them –, Renjun was still so mad at him for putting himself _under the danger of misused potions_ or something like that, and Jaemin and Donghyuck would never let him live after that.

Not to mention the speech Taeyong made after finding out about it, or how Chenle actually told the entire school and people misheard it so many times that Jisung made a list of his favorite absurds – like "Wong Yukhei is a Veela and charmed Kim Doyoung so he could eat him, like, literally eat him –, but look at him now! He was perfectly fine, all Amortentia-free after seeing the effects of it wearing off by the end of the week, safe in his dorm and with a lapful of Doyoung. Yukhei couldn't possibly ask for more.

Maybe he should have bathed himself in Amortentia earlier if it meant he'd get to kiss his favorite Slytherin, but he wouldn't complain. When he mentioned it, though, Doyoung furrowed his brows. "You spilled Amortentia on yourself?"

He nodded happily. "I know, I'm an idiot, but it was an accident!"

Groaning, Doyoung pushed his face away with one hand and got up from his lap. Yukhei whined loudly.

"By Morgana, you're _such_ an idiot," Doyoung stretched his arms, pacing through the Hufflepuff dorm like he always did when he had to think things through. "So that's why I couldn't keep my hands off yourself all week, I see. You're impossible."

Yukhei sat up on his bed, pouting. “Was it only because of the Amortentia, though?”

Back to the end of the bed, Doyoung crossed his arms, a threat of a smile on the corner of his lips. Defeated, he sits down again. “Of course not. It just made you look hotter and I'm weak."

Before Yukhei could say anything, a voice came from the other side of the room. "Please, I beg you, _leave_ ," Jeno sat up on his bed, with his hair all up due to sleep. "Some guys are tryna rest, I have a test tomorrow, for Morgana's sake. Go make out in the Common Room or something?"

Doyoung's blood left his face in a heartbeat, and Yukhei had to bite down a laugh because this was all much better than what he bargained for. Before Doyoung could apologize and embarrass them even more, he took him by the hand and out of the dorm.

Hogwarts was a big castle, after all, they had many, many other places to make out. And by the way Doyoung looks at him, Yukhei knows he'd never needed Amortentia anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and let me know what you think!!!
> 
> nevertheless, have a good end of the year, and don't forget to eat lots of delicious food, alright? take care of yourselves!! x
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/morktwt)   
>  [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/nctqueer)


End file.
